


Lost in a TV Show

by christinchen



Category: Actor RPF, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate Atlantis RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinchen/pseuds/christinchen
Summary: David and Paul get drunk one evening and wake up hung over, but not in the same place they used to be...
Relationships: David Hewlett/Paul McGillion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Lost in a TV Show

**Author's Note:**

> Repost of a fic written in 2008. Original [here](https://christinchen.livejournal.com/86632.html)

David opened his eyes, he slowly blinked into the bright light, then with a soft groan he let his eyes fall close again.  
  
“What happened?”, he croaked.  
  
“Just stay calm...”, a familiar voice next to him said.  
  
He knew that accent, David thought. He just couldn't place it. Again the voice was speaking in hushed tones. This accent he knew it...  
  
“Paul?”, again David tried to open his eyes. His blinked into bright light, trying to make out the person standing right next to him.  
  
“Don't worry your friend is fine”, the voice said.  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“Paul? Your friend?”, he asked.  
  
'Wait, this was Paul's voice. He looked like Paul, maybe a bit blurry. Something didn't fit...'  
  
“Paul?”, David tried again.  
  
“He's okay...”, was again the strange answer.  
  
'Okay, not working', David thought. 'Next plan...'  
  
“Where...?” 'Why did talking hurt, he couldn't have been that drunk...'  
  
“He's over there, asleep”  
  
“Wha...?”, David turned and saw Paul lying in a bed next to him. Then he turned to he person who had talked to him, Paul.  
  
Abruptly he sat up.  
  
“What the fuck?!”  
  
“Okay, you need to calm down”, gentle hands pressed him back onto the bed he'd been lying on.  
  
“...makes no sense...I'm still drunk... where am I... oh my god...”  
  
“Please, you need to calm down. You're in the infirmary and you're not drunk... well, a wee bit hung over”  
  
“But... but you're....”, he vaguely gestured to the other bed. David gradually took his surroundings in. The soft blue glow off the walls, the monitors everywhere with the animations showing Atlantis... “Oh...I'm on set”, David states.  
  
“On set?”, 'Paul' asked, clearly confused.  
  
Before David could answer, the doors slit open and he walked in. David stared at himself open-mouthed.  
  
“Can I faint now?”  
  
“Oh great, he's awake”, the other David said. Seeing his shocked expression, he added. “Don't worry, that happened before, you'll be back in your own universe in no time”  
  
“Own universe?!” 'Not one of Flanigan's pranks...' “Wait...”, David started, “Were in Atlantis? You're Rodney McKay” he pointed at the person in the doorway who looked exactly like himself, “and you're”, he turned to the person looking like Paul, “Carson Beckett? ... Am I dead?”  
  
“Yes, yes, it's _Dr_ Rodney McKay actually, yes and no”, McKay answered.  
  
“This is insane... _I'm_ insane!”, David exclaimed.  
  
“For us not so much, and no you're not insane, because you have precisely the same DNA like me and I'm a genius and so are you”  
  
Paul chose right that moment to give a weak moan: “David?”  
  
“Paul, how are you feeling?”, David hurried to his side.  
Paul's eyes opened slowly, David could see him look around. Finally his eyes settled on him again.  
David could hear McKay and Beckett whisper harshly, their disagreement ending with a rough “Rodney, no!”  
Paul tried to sit up, but David pushed him back.  
  
“Don't freak, okay?”  
  
Paul eventually succeeded in pulling away from David's touch and sat up. His pupils went wide and David knew this was going to end in a full-blown panic-attack. “They're... they're... us!?”  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Two hours later David sat a clearly exhausted Paul down on the bed in the small room they've been assigned to, despite McKay raising a eyebrow at them as they claim to be perfectly fine with sharing.  
  
“Are you okay?”, he asked wrapping his arm around him.  
  
“We're in a parallel universe, we're trapped in some scifi-show with the characters _we_ get paid to be , this isn't a joke, of course I'm fine!”  
  
David obviously ignored the squeaky tone of Paul's voice, but pressed a soft kiss to his temple.  
  
“Alright, you wanna take a bath?”  
  
Paul nodded and followed David to the bathroom.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
David fiddled around with the tap while Paul was undressing.  
  
“It's not working!”, he cursed.  
  
“Let me...”, Paul interrupted him and lightly tapped the faucet. Soon the streaming hot water was filling the bathtub.  
  
Paul grinned smugly: “Ancient-Gene, remember. Rodney said, we had exactly the same DNA as them. So I got it naturally, you not”  
  
“Oh great, this is gonna be fun”  
  
“It will”, Paul grinned and reached for David's shirt.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
David sighed content, as Paul leaned his back against him, the hot water surrounding and relaxing them both. He placed a soft kiss just below his lover's ear.  
  
“Hmm...”  
  
“Yeah...”, David chuckled and let his hand moved down Paul's abdomen.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
A few doors down the hall a cup filled with grown-cold coffee shattered to the floor, as Rodney breathed a shocked “Oh my god!” his glance never leaving the control monitor.


End file.
